


I thought we were good

by limjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Internalized Homophobia, Jinyoung is here for the tea, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Side Markjin, actually my first finished work ever, but only in the beginning, english is not my first language but it tried my best, i am jackbum trash let me be, i wanted to write something short but it got out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjiaer/pseuds/limjiaer
Summary: "And what's the problem again?" Jinyoung asked quirking an eyebrow.Jaebum regretted telling him anything for a hundredth time already in five minutes."People think I'm gay and dating Jackson and I'm clearly not""Not gay or not dating Jackson, because...""Neither of these!" Jaebum was about to lose it."Whatever, just ignore it, people say lots of shit on the Internet, why do you even bother, if that's not true? Or maybe something is true and that's why you are pissed?"Jaebum thought Jinyoung deserved the pillow that hit him in the face.





	I thought we were good

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, don't throw bricks at me. The more I reread it, the less I feel like posting it, so I'll do it before I change my mind.

***  
Jaebum returned to the dorm earlier from studio, others should’ve been elsewhere according to their schedules and he was expecting to spend some time alone in silence. That never happened. When he opened the door and came into the living room he froze. Mark and Jinyoung were too caught up in process of sucking each other’s faces off to notice him and he happened to watch them for some moments. This whole picture seemed so surreal he even forgot to be shocked. Then the realization kicked in and he let out a disbelieving “what the fuck”. Those two jumped to the opposite sides of the couch and stared at him with wide eyes.  
There was silence for some time and before anyone could say anything the door opened revealing Jackson, BamBam and Yugyeom chatting and laughing loudly. Jaebum got distracted, and Jinyoung used that to escape and disappear in his room, while Mark acted like nothing happened and then let Jackson collapse by his side and cling onto him.  
Jaebum blinked several times and decided he needed some sleep.

***  
The next morning, he and Jinyoung were alone in the kitchen. The leader was itching to ask him something but he really didn’t know how so he just sat there uncomfortably sipping his coffee.

“Jaebum, I can feel your eyes on my back, what is it?” Jinyoung asked without turning around.

“Uhm yesterday...”

“Oh right, sorry about that we didn’t hear you came back and we really weren’t expecting anyone for at least an hour...”

“I still don’t get it, why were you doing it?”

Jinyoung turned around finally to stare at his friend, who was wearing a really puzzled look on his face.

“Oh my god”, Jinyoung rubbed his temples, “Jae, I’m gay”, he said like he was explaining something to a little kid.

Jaebum needed a moment to process the new information. Yeah now that Jinyoung said it, everything started to make a lot more sense than it did before, but he still couldn’t believe it.

“I thought you knew, why you acting so surprised?”

“How the fuck I was supposed to know you never told me”

“You never really asked though”, Jinyoung shrugged and turned back to cooking.

There was silence for some time, Jaebum thought Jinyoung can hear the buzzing of his brain working.

“And Mark’s gay too?”

“Oh no he told me ‘no homo’ before we started it all, we’re just bros”, but when Jaebum gave him an eye roll, Jinyoung added, “I think he’s rather bi, he used to have girlfriends in America you know”, Jinyoung was talking so casual about that but Jaebum’s head was about to explode from this new information. Turned out he didn’t know his groupmates as good as he thought.  
This thought made him feel uneasy. What else did he not know?

***  
News about Jinyoung being gay didn’t make Jaebum think about him less as a human and didn’t disgust him, so he came to the conclusion he wasn’t homophobic and that twitter users, who accused him of that, can go fuck themselves. Then he saw something entirely different. Some fans’ accounts were actually thinking that not only he wasn’t homophobic but that he was actually pretty gay. He knew he shouldn’t have tried to investigate it any further but he did. Fans were pretty much shipping (he also learned that new word, thanks urban dictionary for explanation) him with all his groupmates, including Jinyoung (quite a lot), also Mark and Youngjae and... Jackson. And that hit him the most for some reason.

Jaebum just couldn't put it in his head. Why do people even think that he and Jackson were a thing? What did they do to make them think that way? They may be close but like friends. It couldn't be that bad. He decided he had enough of this homo bullshit pulled on him and put his phone aside trying to get some sleep.

***  
There were things that were bothering Jaebum and that gave fans the opportunity to ship them.

When JB started talking, Jackson always dropped whatever he was doing or whatever conversation he was having to listen to what their leader was going to say and he always listened with a warm little smile. Jackson always looked at him with such fondness that Jaebum sometimes forgot what he wanted to say.

Then there were touches. There were really lots of them. It was like Jackson always needed something to put his hands on and it just happened to be Jaebum because he was nearby. Jackson grabbed his hand, rested his arm on Jaebum’s shoulders when they were sitting side by side, caressed the back of his neck when he had a chance, rested his hand on his knee, buried his face in Jaebum’s shoulder while laughing, hugging him like for hundred times a day. Once he pinched Jaebum’s cheek and was ready to get slapped.

Jackson was clingy and was always close to him, like he couldn’t physically bear being away from Jaebum. Wang was the one sitting near Jaebum on interviews, their knees were brushing when they were pressed next to each other in the van, Jaebum was listening to Jackson's sloppy chewing right beside him at the kitchen table at their dorm, Jaebum thought that if he wouldn't mind, Jackson would sleep next to him hugging him like an octopus.

But that's because it was Jackson, it was how he was. He was clinging to everyone all the time. Why were people assuming they were gay?

Maybe he was homophobic after all. And he surely wasn’t gay and he was mad that people were speculating on it. He couldn't talk with Jackson about it, it was stupid and awkward.

***  
"And what's the problem again?" Jinyoung asked quirking an eyebrow.

Jaebum regretted telling him anything for a hundredth time already in five minutes.

"People think I'm gay and dating Jackson and I'm clearly not"

"Not gay or not dating Jackson, because..."

"Neither of these!" Jaebum was about to lose it.

"Whatever, just ignore it, people say lots of shit on the Internet, why do you even bother, if that's not true? Or maybe something is true and that's why you are pissed?"

Jaebum thought Jinyoung deserved the pillow that hit him in the face.

***  
Jaebum felt uneasy and started avoiding Jackson, dodging from his touches and sitting further from him on interviews and vlives.  
This whole thing about people assuming he and Jackson were...more than teammates was making him feel weird. They were both guys and knew each other for quite a lot of time and Jackson was his friend. Maybe if he isolates himself from Jackson the fans would back off.

***  
“Hyung”, Jaebum turned around to see Jackson looking at him with concerned expression twisting his features, “you’ve been avoiding me lately”, it wasn’t even a question, “did I upset you? Are you mad at me for some reason? If this is about your hoodie I ruined I’m really sorry I’ll get you another...”

“No, Jackson, it’s not you... wait which hoodie?” Jaebum frowned ready to get mad.

“Nono I’m just kidding, so what were you saying?”

Jaebum suddenly felt embarrassed. He probably hurt Jackson for a stupid reason which wasn’t his fault at all. Or maybe it was? He was acting all touchy-feely and made people think things. JB shook his head. No, it wasn’t. Jackson was acting like that with everyone.

“It’s nothing actually, I just...” how to even say such a thing? “Well, I...” maybe he’ll just tell him the truth, it’s the easiest way. Jackson will understand and this way he’s not gonna hurt his feelings. Hell no, it's stupid and he better not, "I can't tell you, please, don't ask, just let me be, okay?"

Jackson looked a bit puzzled for a second and then he slowly asked, “so you want me to stay away from you?”

“Yes. No! I mean... maybe just to keep distance on interviews and other events a bit?" he said looking anywhere but Jackson, “just don’t take it personally, please”

“O-okay”, Jackson replied stretching the word, “I got you, I’ll do what you want”

“So we're good? No offense?” Jaebum looked at Jackson finally.

“Yeah, sure, everything’s alright”, Jackson smiled at him.

“Good”, JB nodded, “thanks, Jackson”

“No problem”, Wang was already leaving Jaebum alone to join the others in front of the mirror to practice.

Jaebum ignored the strange feeling in his gut and persuaded himself everything is fine now.

***  
Nothing was fine.

Well, something was. Jackson really did as Jaebum asked and kept the distance the leader wanted so much. But Jaebum actually wanted to just minimize their public interactions, he didn't want Jackson to avoid him all the time. They didn't hang out together a lot, because Jaebum was an antisocial workaholic boring ass and Jackson had busy schedule, but now Jackson was dodging him even more. That made JB feel... upset probably.

It was stupid and Jaebum knew it, he shouldn't've said anything. Or maybe if he'd told Jackson the truth... No, not an option, he would've sounded like an idiot and it could probably upset Jackson even more. He really should think less about what people on the internet say. Why did he even care?

One late night when Jaebum was staring with tired eyes into the screen of his laptop, he admitted to himself that he missed Jackson. He was always there by his side, cheering him up and supporting his confidence by being his biggest fanboy ever. He missed Jackson’s smile directed at him, the way his eyes sparkled, his loud laughter, stupid jokes, the teasing and the warm hugs.  
Hugs from Jackson were special. He was like a koala, hugging tight, but gentle and with so much affection that Jaebum sometimes was almost choking on it. He would never say it aloud but he loved getting hugs from Jackson. It made him feel calm and peaceful.

So Jackson giving him a cold shoulder was making him feel awful. He needed to do something about it.

Jaebum must’ve had offended him. But he didn't tell him not to talk to him at all and ignore him completely or that it was Jackson’s fault. Also Jackson told him they were good, why was he like that?

Jaebum groaned and massaged his temples, his head hurt from all of this and he really needed to sleep but he had work to do, so the whole Jackson problem wasn’t adding to his well-being.

He needed to talk to Jackson and if there was any misunderstanding they’ll talk it out and everything would be back to normal and Jaebum could finally sleep and relax a little bit.

***  
Turned out Jackson was really hard to catch when he didn’t want to be caught. Jaebum really hated this ‘cuz it was obvious Jackson didn’t wanna talk and he hated to push him, but he really needed to explain himself and to make things fine again. This could affect their performance as a group and he was the leader and it was his responsibility to solve conflicts. Even if it was probably all his doing. Especially if it was.

So Jaebum double checked Jackson’s schedule and while others were going to sleep, he pretended to be working on something and stayed in the living room. He waited patiently, stubbornly fighting the sleep. And when he was about to doze off he heard the front door opening and noises of Jackson stepping out of his shoes and his chains jingling.  
Jaebum immediately sat up feeling completely woke up and waited for Jackson to enter the room.  
Jackson came in, rubbing on his nape tiredly and yawning. He wanted nothing but to just collapse on his bed and sleep for a week straight. But he realized that was not gonna happen, when he saw Jaebum on the couch.

“Oh, hyung, you’re still awake”, he mumbled and JB swore he heard nervousness in his voice.

“I waited for you”

Jackson visibly tensed but tried to act unbothered.

“Why? Were you afraid that I would get lost on the way home?” he smirked but the joke didn’t help.

“I wanted to talk to you”

“Yeah, but it’s really late maybe we do it tomorrow, I’m so sleepy rn”, he stretched and yawned for emphasis and made a step towards his room.

“No, wait, Jackson”, Jaebum got up from where he was sitting, “I know you’ve been avoiding me. Why?”

“Me? Avoiding you? Never”

“I’m not dumb you know. Just tell me what is it about so we I can fix it and we go back to how things were”

Jackson would probably argue with the not dumb part but not now.

“There’s nothing to fix, everything’s fine”, Jackson desperately thought of the ways to escape to his room and from this obviously unwanted conversation, but Jaebum was giving him no chance.

“Is that because I said I want us to keep a little distance? I thought you said we were coo...” Jaebum didn’t get a chance to finish because Jackson cut him off.

“Dammit of course I said it was fine what was I supposed to say?”

“That you weren’t okay with that?”

“Okay, I’m not okay with that!” Jackson frowned and crossed his arms on his chest.

“But why? And why the fuck you didn’t say that earlier then?” Jaebum also started loosing his temper, he’s surely going to start yelling very soon. He thought he was over his anger issues, but in his defense Jackson started it all and he was the one acting stupid now.

“Because...ugh!” Jackson groaned, “I can’t tell!”

“What the hell?! You threw that tantrum all of a sudden and now you ain't gonna tell me why?!” Jaebum felt his chin extending and his voice raising and he couldn’t control it.

“Really? You didn’t tell me anything either”

“Jackson!” this probably was the last drop to Jackson’s cup of patience.

“You are always like that! I’ve always admired you, wanted to be like you, tried to be closer and you just kept pushing me away! And now you asked me to stay away for whatever dumb reason and you expect me to be okay with that? Can’t you see I like you so fucking much and you always act like I’m made of glass and you don't want me to be around. How can I be fine?!”

Jaebum opened his mouth to yell at Jackson back but when he processed what he’s just heard, he closed it and stood there with that puzzled look he always pulled on when fans ask him to do something sexy. In any other time, Jackson would find it adorable but not now.

He let out a disappointed sigh and moved past Jaebum making way to his room, but the leader grabbed him by the arm holding in place. Jackson stared at him searching his face curiously, wondering what’ll happen.

“Jackson, listen...” Jaebum inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to think of what to say, he clearly didn’t think about it when he grabbed Jackson, it just seemed a right thing to do at the moment, “I’m sorry”

Jackson’s eyes widened. Did Mr. I-would-rather-die-than-apologize just said he’s sorry?

“Oh sorry I didn’t quite hear that”, Jackson really wished he could record this and show to everyone and to his children and his grandchildren.

Jaebum’s lower lip twitched, he knew that little shit heard him, but he was trying to make an apology here not to start another fight.

“I’m sorry for hurting you like that, I really didn’t mean to, I just didn’t know how it made you feel. I made a mistake and shouldn't have... I’ll try to do better. Please, stop avoiding me, it’s the last thing I want. I really do want you to be around”, he lifted his gaze to meet Jackson’s, who was looking at him like Jaebum’s told him they’re getting a puppy. Or two puppies. Or everyone’s getting a puppy.

“Apology accepted”, Jackson grinned with all his 32 perfect teeth and Jaebum felt like he just shrugged off the weight of the world from his shoulders.

“Great”, Jaebum still didn’t let go of Jackson’s arm and he just realized that. He jerked his hand away and cleared his throat, “We probably have to go sleep now, tomorrow’s a long day”

“Yeah...right”

“Um... Good night then”, Jaebum wasn’t sure why he was feeling awkward, because he apologized like for a second time in his life or was it something else.

“Good night, hyung”, with these words Jackson grabbed their leader into a hug in one swift movement, squeezed tightly and then quickly let go and ran away, before Jaebum could process the situation.

JB was standing there for a moment wondering what’d just happened and staring at the door after which Jackson disappeared. There was definitely something he was missing.

***  
“Did you and Jackson finally make up?” Jinyoung asked Jaebum while they were warming up in front of the mirror.

“What?” Jaebum still wasn’t fully awake or he was probs missing something again.

“He’d looked like a kicked puppy these past few days and now he’s back to being his usual annoying loudass”, Jinyoung shrugged.

Jaebum looked at the other end of the practice room to see Jackson laughing his ass out at another dumb joke BamBam made. Now that Jinyoung said it Jackson looked much better than he did some days ago.

“Yeah, we sorted things out”, he told Jinyoung.

“And what did you tell him?”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

“About what?”

“Well, I heard him yelling at you that he liked you but I didn’t make out what you replied ‘cuz it wasn’t loud enough”, Jinyoung shrugged and resumed stretching.

“He didn’t tell me that”

“He surely did I can bet my boyfriend on it”

Jaebum cringed.

“So what did you tell him? The guy confessed to you, did you reject him or are u two dating now?”

“Jinyoung, what the fuck?!” Jaebum hissed at him, checking if the others aren’t listening to them, “it wasn’t a confession he just meant he liked me as a friend and leader like always, he told me that hundreds of times!”

“Are you sure those weren’t the confessions your dumbass mistook for compliments too?”

“That’s just ridiculous! I’m not gay and he knows it and he’s not gay either”

“Wow you are really that dense”, Jinyoung looked amazed and annoyed at the same time and JB thought about making Mark a widower.

“And what the fuck does that supposed to mean?”

“Ask Jackson, I don’t want to deal with your dumbass anymore”, Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“You know what? I’m gonna ask him and will prove you wrong!”

“Ah, can’t wait”, Jinyoung gave him a smug smirk and JB really wanted to slap him.

 

***  
Jaebum remembered falling asleep on the couch because as soon as he opened his eyes he felt pain in his lower back. What he didn’t remember is having a blanket. Someone must’ve put it over him last night.

“Did you sleep well?” Jinyoung asked him slyly.

“Probably better than you”, Jaebum was ready to fight back just in case.

“Jackson said you fell asleep on the couch and then he took pity of you and gave you a blanket”, Jinyoung told him, “he also said you were looking adorable”

“Hyung!” Jackson exclaimed embarrassed.

“And I told him it’s just because you weren’t able to yell at him then”, Jinyoung hid a sly grin in his mug.

If looks could kill, Jinyoung would already be dead because of how Jaebum glared at him.

"You looked so tired and I didn't want to wake you up, hyung”, Jackson shrugged.

"Thank you, Jackson", Jaebum wasn’t sure but Jackson’s cheeks might’ve reddened a bit at that.

"Also you do look cute when you're not yelling at anyone", Jackson said less loud.

"Yah!"

Jaebum caught Jinyoung’s glance and JB read his friend’s lips soundlessly forming “G-A-Y”. The leader frowned and furiously sipped his coffee looking anywhere but smug Jinyoung.

 

***  
Jaebum was lying awake in bed and thinking about what Jinyoung told him and he was starting to have doubts.

What if Jackson did confess to him? Even thinking about that seemed surreal. But then again Jinyoung and Mark dating felt exactly the same to him and he saw them making out on the couch with his own eyes. What would he do if Jinyoung was right and Jackson really liked him...not platonically. He needed to think about a way to reject him but not to hurt his feelings, it was the last thing he wanted.

Jaebum shook his head. That’s not gonna happen, everything’s going to be okay and he and Jackson will just laugh at that misunderstanding together.

But that strange feeling of unsureness was still there.

***  
“Hey, hyung, I need your opinion...”

“Mhm?” Jaebum indicated he was listening without looking up from his phone, but then Jackson took his hand, tugging at his sleeve, urging the leader to look at him. So Jaebum looked up and when he did, he froze and stared at Jackson, looking at his face like he first saw it. Jaebum knew Jackson was attractive but today he was looking exceptionally good. Did the stylist change his makeup a bit? A new eyeshadow tone probably? Or is it the new haircut? Or Jaebum just haven’t seen him with stage makeup for long? No, it had to be the eyeshadow.

“Hyung?” Jackson’s voice brought Jaebum back to reality and he realized he wasn’t listening to what Jackson was saying because he was too busy staring at him.

“Oh sorry, Jackson, I think I dropped out for a moment”, Jaebum felt the heat rise to his cheeks but tried his best to look calm and collected.

“Ah it’s ok, I was just asking if you wanna have a look on the new song I’m working on right now?”

“Yeah, sure” Jaebum nodded.

“Cool, later then”, Jackson winked and went back to where Mark was getting his hair done.

“Wow that was gay af, you know”, Jaebum almost jumped from surprise and turned around to see Jinyoung, “I mean you stared at the guy so hard I thought you would make a hole in him”

“I’m going to punch you if you don’t miss me with that bullshit”, Jaebum promised him.

“You are so red. All the way down your neck”, Jinyoung managed to say before he had to run from really angry and embarrassed Jaebum, “Punching me won’t change anything!”

“It’s worth a try though!”

***  
“Jinyoung, I wanna ask you something, but if you start talking bullshit, I’ll punch you”, Jaebum told his friend, while they were in their room.

“So it’s probably something gay or about Jackson, which is almost the same thing”, Jinyoung said blankly, not looking up from his phone.

“I warned you”

“Okay-okay, what is it?”

Jaebum paused for a little trying to formulate his question, but realized he can’t make it sound any better and gave up.

“When did you realize you are... hmmm... into guys?”

Jinyoung slowly looked up from his phone to see Jaebum lying on the bed, fiddling with headphones.

“Hm I think that I had my first boy crush in high school”, Jinyoung said, “I went to all-boys school, so giving your friend a hand was quite a normal thing there, but while others were fantasizing about girls with big boobs and soft long hair, I was thinking about my classmate’s ass”

“Miss the deets, please”

Jinyoung snorted.

“I kinda always knew I liked guys and it wasn’t really a problem”

“And you’re saying that this whole time I didn’t know about you being gay and we’ve known each other for years!”

“To be fair you never quite asked and I didn’t intend to hide it from you and others, I just didn’t have a chance to bring it up. But now I’m really glad you know”

“And you aren’t afraid of others' reaction?”

“Our group is like family to me and I don’t think there’d be any problems”, Jinyoung shrugged, "They're caring and supportive, even though sometimes a little annoying"

There were both silent for a minute or two.

“I’m sure there’s something else you wanna ask”, Jinyoung said, watching Jaebum’s reaction carefully.

“I’m not sure I really wanna know, but how did you and Mark got together? I mean I didn’t even notice any change in both of you”

“I decided I need to have him when I first saw him, he was totally my type and his smile is adorable, I mean, Bam and Yugyeom were too young, you are my best friend, Youngjae and Jackson aren’t really my type, so I made a drunk confession to him at some point, he rejected me at first, but then apologized and suggested we gave it a shot”, Jinyoung smiled with the corners of his lips and Jaebum raised his eyebrows. His friend rarely talked about anything with such a fond expression, especially about someone.

“Ugh you are gross”, he cringed.

“I don’t wanna hear it from someone who stared at his “bro” so hard he became deaf”

Jinyoung certainly deserved the pillow that hit him in the head, no matter how much he complained afterwards.

***  
“Jackson, why aren’t you wearing any underwear?” Jaebum was really trying to keep it together, they needed to go out in like ten minutes and everyone was in different stages of undress and seemed to purposely try to get on his nerves. He heard BamBam and Yugyeom having a fight over some baseball cap or balenciaga shoes and Youngjae was still in the bathroom doing god-only-knows-what.

“I don't have a clean pair for today”, Jackson told him, adjusting his pants for like the hundredth time in a minute.

“Why can’t you ever wash your clothes?! You can’t go like that... Oh god stop fidgeting with your pants", Jaebum was close to losing it.

“Well, do you wanna lend me some of yours?” Jackson lit up looking all hopeful.

“Keep away from my underwear!” the leader blurted out immediately because Jackson totally stole some clothes from him and he's never seen it again.

“But I really like those dark blue with koi fish print”

“No way I’m letting you wear my boxers!” If it was a hoodie or a t-shirt Jaebum would think about lending it, but underwear was sacred, especially the koi fish printed boxers.

“Please? These jeans are a bit rough and uncomfy”, Jackson tugged at his pants again and made a sad puppy look and Jaebum felt something. He's probably getting old and soft.

“Fine, take one pair and this is the only time I’m doing this!”

“Aww hyung, you’re the best!” Jackson smiled widely and sprinted to the room Jaebum shared with Jinyoung.

Jaebum sighed and turned around just to see Jinyoung sitting on the couch and sipping tea, while looking directly at Jaebum, certainly enjoying every second of it. This has started to get creepy and really fucking annoying.

“Oh fuck off”, Jaebum groaned.

***  
It's not like Jaebum hasn't seen Jackson naked before, they've been living together for god-knows-how-long and it was impossible not to catch anyone undressed at one point or another. Try making seven guys live together with only one bathroom, which sometimes became a very crowded place like when one of them was taking the shower, while others were shaving or brushing their teeth. Jaebum suddenly remembered that he once saw Mark and Jinyoung slid in the shower together "to save water" and quickly shook his head not to push that thought further.

Jaebum came back to the dorms from the agency in the evening and Mark asked him to fetch the bag he left there earlier and Jaebum wanted to drop it off in the room Mark shared with Jackson, so he went straight there.

Meanwhile, Jackson finished showering and found out he forgot his towel. Putting his dirty clothes back on was definitely gross and drying with small hand towel was a torture, so he decided to take the risk and just run naked to his room, which was steps away from the bathroom. The risk was calculated, because he knew Mark wasn't there and judging by the laughter and TV sounds from the living room others were too caught up in watching another TV-show to pay him any attention. His plan was working perfectly fine, he smoothly passed the corridor and opened the door to his room and slid in only to bump into Jaebum.

"YAH!" The squeal Jackson let out was totally manly in case anyone asked.

"Why are you naked?! And wet!" Jaebum turned away from Jackson so quick he almost tripped over Marks's bag he just put on the floor.

"I just took a shower and forgot my towel", Jackson grabbed the named towel and quickly wrapped himself in it, though there was little use in that, because Jaebum probably saw all that he could and couldn't.

"You could've knocked!"

"That's my damn room why would I?! What are you doing here anyway?" Jackson quickly dried himself and put on some underwear and pants.

"I just came in to drop Mark's stuff here and was about to leave", Jaebum explained trying to breathe evenly. It was just Jackson, maybe just a little more naked than it was necessary, but still.

"You can turn around I'm covered now"

Jaebum turned around to see Jackson zipping up his pants only just now and still shirtless with his hair wet.

"Is that my koi fish boxers?"

"I'll give it back I promise, I know how you always get mad about your underwear, I understand", Jackson told him, but he certainly didn't understand why Jaebum was so protective over his underwear, Jackson would give him his gladly if JB ever asked.

Jaebum let this shallow promise slide, he was more concerned with the fact that his pulse went crazy and he didn't know why. Well, certainly because of Jackson, but still why? Maybe it was of uncomfortableness of seeing other naked. Yeah, that's totally it.

***  
Jaebum finally had some free time and decided to waste it watching tv. He grabbed a coke from the fridge and made himself comfortable on the couch. Yes, that's what he'd wanted to do all week. There was some new tv show on and Jaebum was enjoying his alone time before others come back or notice him and join. Though after not even fifteen minutes into the show, he heard the sound of someone’s footsteps and then Jackson showed up in the living room.

The next thing Jaebum knew was Jackson throwing himself on the couch and clinging to Jaebum's side, definitely not planing of letting go anytime soon. Jaebum just sighed and decided that as long as Jackson keeps quiet it was perfectly fine with him. Besides the younger was warm and cozy in that soft pink hoodie.

They exchanged a few words from time to time, then Jackson suddenly went silent, and when Jaebum checked on him, he found out the younger was sleeping. The leader didn't really know what to do with it. The first thought was to take Jackson to his room, but he realized he wouldn't be able to hold him, because the younger was getting thicker by days and Jaebum had more chances to reinjure his back rather than carry Jackson anywhere.

He probably could just leave Jackson here but the younger was clinging onto him and looking all cute when he was sleeping and again he was so warm. Jaebum decided to stay and watch something before Jackson wakes up.

Jinyoung was on his way to the kitchen, but when he passed near the couch he witness the cutest thing he’d seen this week. Their always grumpy leader was asleep next to Jackson, who was holding him like Jaebum was a life vest. They both were so relaxed, Jaebum wasn't bitching and Jackson wasn't talking and Jinyoung just went all uwu and grabbed the blanket from the floor and threw it over these two and made his way back to the room to tell Mark about the two idiots. He certainly did not take a bunch of pictures to blackmail them later.

***  
Jaebum knew something was off, when he noticed that he started getting nervous when Jackson was around and when he was close.

And now because of that talk with Jinyoung, after which Jaebum really started paying attention to Jackson, he became really aware of all the touches. Like right now he was really aware that Jackson’s hand was resting on his knee and his hot lips were brushing Jaebum’s ear while Wang was whispering something to him.

Not that Jackson haven’t done it before but now for some reason it felt different. It was all Jinyoung’s fault, Jaebum decided. He was the one who said that Jackson’s behavior could have the not very platonic subtext and it was all Jaebum was thinking about every time he saw Jackson or Jackson was talking to him, looking at him, touching him.

Fucking Jinyoung.

***  
"Jaebum-hyung"

Jaebum looked up from his book to see Jinyoung.

"You only call me that when you want something. What is it?"

Jinyoung understood their leader wasn't in the mood for games so he really should get straight to the point.

"What would you say if we switch roommates, so I can room together with Mark?"

Jaebum raised an eyebrow and gave him a look "really, hoe?". Jinyoung didn't flinch and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You wanna room together so you can bang and not let others sleep?"

"Have you ever heard us?"

That made Jaebum think a little. He didn't, but there must be something sneaky in Jinyoung's request.

"So what do you say? Come on, just give me a favor for all these times I saved your ass, I really miss Mark and we need some privacy"

Jaebum really wanted to ask when did Junior save his ass and from what, but decided not to. He really didn't have reasons to say "no" to Jinyoung.

"Okay, fine", he shrugged.

"Great, I'll move in with Mark and Jackson'll be with you"

_Oh shit._

There was the trick, when you give away a neighbor you're getting someone in exchange. And now he can't change his mind, it was too late.

***  
Mark didn't really seem to care about the neighbor swap thing, he was acting calm and collected as always and only because Jaebum's known him for years, he saw a small warm smile he gave Jinyoung when he went to grab the last things left in Jaebum's room. These two were really so gross, Jaebum wanted to gag.

Jackson didn't seem really happy with the change, though he did tell Mark that's fine. Jaebum wondered if he knew the real reason of their sudden exchange.

Jaebum wasn't pleased, but he didn't judge Jinyoung from wanting to be with his boyfriend more, so he accepted the situation as it was. If only he knew what it would lead to, he would've beat the shit out of Jinyoung along with that crazy idea.

***  
The very first night went okay, though Jaebum worried a little about Jackson's reaction about them being roommates now. JB was reading in bed when Jackson came in and just collapsed on the bed and his even breath indicated he was already asleep, so Jaebum turned off the remaining light and went to sleep too.

The next night Jaebum was the last one to take the shower, because he lost in rock-paper-scissors, and he entered the room when Jackson was in his phone. Jaebum got rid of his sweatpants, he preferred to sleep only in boxers and sometimes a t-shirt, and because Jackson was his roommate for the second day so he decided to leave it on. He crawled into bed and tried to find a comfortable position.

"Good night, hyung", he heard Jackson say.

"Good night", he murmured in response and finally got himself settled, preparing for some quality hours of sleep.

Ten minutes. Twenty-five minutes. Half an hour. Jaebum was lying flat on his back trying to figure out why wasn't he asleep yet when he heard something. He opened his eyes and turned his head left searching for a source of that sound. There was silence for some minutes and Jaebum was starting to fall asleep slowly when he heard it again. Next time it was a little louder and more clear and Jaebum could make out a quiet "hyung" from the other side of the room.

"Jackson?" He whispered looking into the darkness trying to make out his roommate's silhouette, but he only heard him shifting a bit on the bed. Jackson mumbled something incomprehensive and went silent. Jaebum listened a bit more, but quickly gave up and fell asleep.

***  
The morning was one of those when everyone had to get up, try to look humanlike and get to their schedule. Jaebum felt someone squeezing his shoulder waking him up.

"Jinyoung, five more minutes"

"Hyung, I already gave you five minutes"

Jaebum jerked up into sitting position, realizing it wasn't Jinyoung's voice and almost bumped foreheads with Jackson who was still holding Jaebum's shoulder.

"Whoa no need to panic, we're not late yet", Jackson smiled at the leader, "Jinyoung's making breakfast"

Jaebum's sleepy mind produced a thought that Jackson in pajama pants and not completely awake with bed hair looked adorable. And also that a little bit sleepy small smile, which he gave Jaebum. He shook his head trying to push these thoughts away.

 

***  
The next morning Jaebum woke up one minute before the alarm went off. He stretched and sat up yawning and messing his hair, trying to bear the thought that he had to function at such an ungodly hour. He decided to just sit a little to sort his thoughts and prepare for the day. His waking routine was interrupted by Jackson walking in with only a towel wrapped poorly on his hips, so he had to hold it to prevent from completely falling off. Jaebum chocked on a yawn and gaped at Jackson wide eyed.

"Good morning, hyung", Jackson winked at him and started going through his clothes with one hand. He tried to fish something from the very bottom, but couldn't reach and he let go of the towel to help himself with the other hand. Jaebum's heart leapt when the towel started sliding down exposing the firmness of his ass, but Wang managed to catch it midway.

Jackson heard Jaebum storming out of their room, mumbling something about coffee.  
Jinyoung was blessed with a sight of flushed and confused Jaebum, desperately clinging to the cup of coffee and staring into a wall with a lost look.

***  
Jaebum was struggling with sleep trying to get as much work done as he could but he almost dropped his laptop on the floor when he closed his eyes for a second, so he gave up and headed to his room. Jackson was already asleep and Jaebum soundlessly slid under the covers of his bed and made himself comfortable. But before he had a chance to fall into the Morpheus embrace he heard Jackson talking. He mumbled something, but then Jaebum heard his name. He really thought he was mistaken, but then Jackson repeated it louder and so clear it could be no mistake. Jaebum sit up a little to make sure Jackson was still sleeping. Indeed, Wang's eyes were closed and he was motionless. Jaebum relaxed and prepared to fall asleep now, but then Jackson said something again.

"Hyung, you are pretty"

***  
In the morning Jaebum tried to convince himself that he imagined it or got it wrong. Jackson must've been talking about someone else, seconds here seem like hours while you're sleeping, so Jackson must've been talking in two different not connected situations and he wasn't the one Wang was talking about. Even if he was, Jaebum had heard it lots of times from Jackson, so it really was nothing. With that settled he calmly went back to brushing his teeth.

***  
“Yah! That’s cheating!” Jackson yelled at Yugyeom for pushing the bottle slightly to make it not point at him.

They had a couple of beers and were playing truth or dare and poor Yugyeom’s already been dared three times in a row.

“Let him spin it one more time he’s suffered enough”, Youngjae told Jackson.

Yugyeom made a face at scandalized Jackson and spun the bottle. It did several rounds and stopped on Jackson.

“It’s all your fault”, Wang shoved laughing Youngjae with badly played annoyance.

“Okay, hyung, truth or dare”, Yugyeom asked.

“Dare!” Jackson was confident.

“I’m daring you to kiss Mark-hyung”, the maknae was pleased with himself.

“Pffff and it’s all you could come up with”, Jackson rolled his eyes, “Mark, come here, let’s prove Markson is the superior couple in GOT7.

Jaebum noticed the silent question in Mark’s glance he gave Jinyoung and Jinyoung’s careless shrug indicating he was okay with that. Granted the permission, Mark leaned forward to reach the excited Jackson. Jaebum might’ve stared more than it was necessary even though the kiss was brief and both of boys pulled apart whipping their mouths with the outer sides of their hands.

“It’s my turn now, everyone prepare for this!” Jackson grabbed the bottle and spun it.

 

  
Jaebum slid under the covers still a little tipsy but tired enough to quickly fall asleep. Jackson on the bed opposite to his was on his phone and the screen was lighting up his sleepy face. Jaebum was stealing a glance from time to time.

He was about to fall asleep completely when he heard this. His and Jackson’s room was near the room Mark was sharing with Jinyoung and Jaebum certainly heard them yelling at each other. They were shouting for some time and Jaebum heard Jackson shifting in his bed and then saw Wang getting up on his feet and heading to the door.

“We need to do something”, he told Jaebum who was still in his bed but still uneasy from it.

But before Jackson could get a chance to grab the door handle they stopped yelling. There was some noise resembling a fight and then the sound of something falling on the floor.

“Jackson, wait”

That’s when they heard it. The sound of something hitting the wall and a loud moan following it.

Jackson’s hand froze midway to the door handle and Jaebum shook his heard not wanting to believe it was happening. But then the noise repeated again and the moan was the same erotic one and it definitely belonged to Jinyoung. Jaebum really tried not to think that it was the bed hitting the wall with every thrust of whoever was topping and he didn’t need to hear his best friend's moans.  
He heard Jackson slid back under the covers and shifted in his bed uncomfortably.  
There were several minutes of awkward silence (except for the sex noises) and Jaebum really tried to distract himself because he was slowly getting a little turned on.  
He tried to focus on Jackson at this moment and he wanted to ask Wang what he thought about their friends dating and to somehow find out if Jinyoung was right or wrong about Jackson being gay, but now really wasn’t the right moment and he just put his pillow on his head, covering his ears, and tried to fall asleep.

***  
Morning was shitty from the very start when Jaebum opened his eyes and realized he had a wet dream and it was about Jackson. There wasn’t even anything explicit, just some plotless visions, but here Jaebum was horny, frustrated and guilty.

“There is no way I’m going to jerk off to that”, Jaebum muttered to himself and hid his face in hands.

“Good morning, sleepy head”, Jinyoung popped into the room, “You better be up soon or they’ll eat everything without you”

Jaebum groaned loudly and rolled to his side desperately trying to think about something non-arousing.

“Ok, got it, take care of it, you have five minutes”, Jinyoung was bad at hiding amusement in his voice, but he closed the door before Jaebum could insult him.

He stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t do it, it was too much. He just saw Jackson in his dream, how could that happen? It must be because of that accident yesterday. He was a guy in his twenties who wasn’t allowed to date and was living with six annoying assholes, who were cockblocking him on daily, and the two of them fucked very loudly yesterday. The arousal wasn’t going anywhere. Jaebum groaned. He had like four or five minutes left before someone (most likely Jackson) barges in again. Feeling ultimately defeated and embarrassed and slightly guilty he reached down his boxers with his right hand and closed his eyes. And if he came thinking about Jackson’s back, when Wang was topless during practice flexing his muscles, it was between Jaebum and his hand.

 

  
In the evening they had some free time and everyone was off somewhere: Mark and Jinyoung went on a date, BamBam and Yugyeom were going to see a movie with Youngjae. Jaebum was hiding in his room now that Jackson left half an hour ago for his solo schedule and before that the leader was in the kitchen avoiding any contact with Wang. He already suffered enough on today’s practice, seeing the other all hot and sweaty and sometimes topless. Jaebum’s self-control was going through serious tests.

The book was lying on JB’s lap but he was staring at somewhere on the wall instead of reading. Others asked him to go see a movie with them, but he was having an existential crisis here and really wasn’t in the mood.

Jaebum was trying to find some explanation to what’d happened earlier today but the best he could come up with was his sexual frustration but he’d been dealing just fine with it before that. So there was a problem, he didn’t know what to do with it and he decided to deal with it like an adult, which meant he was going to ignore it and drink all the beer they had in the fridge. On that note Jaebum got up and headed to the kitchen determined to get too drunk to think.

 

***  
Jaebum really hated himself right now. He was lying fully clothed on his bed not even under the covers. His whole body was aching and his mouth was so dry as if he hasn’t drink water for years. Opening one eye was a mistake because sunlight was painful and it made his headache even worse. He desperately groaned into his pillow.

“Hyung”, he felt someone gently squeezed his shoulder.

If it wasn’t for dehydration and headache Jaebum would probably jump but he was too tired, so he gathered all the strength he had left, turned his head and opened one eye to see Jackson.

“I got you water and hangover pills”, Wang told him.

Jaebum accepted these looking at Jackson with awe and infinite gratefulness. What did he do to deserve him? Probably something really good like saving a group of kids from a burning building in his previous life.

Water’s never tasted better and the pill was starting to do its job and Jaebum managed to open his eyes properly. Jackson left him for a minute and then returned with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Jaebum’s sleepy mind thought that it would be appropriate to marry Jackson but he just accepted the cup instead and made a sip. It was perfect and Jaebum couldn’t hold back a quiet moan.

He looked up to find Jackson grinning fondly at him and Jaebum felt his heart rate increased a little.

“Thank you, I wouldn’t’ve survive without it”

“I thought so too”, Wang chuckled softly, “Anything for my favorite hyung”, he winked at Jaebum and the leader dropped his gaze on the floor feeling the tips of his ears burning.

This was getting really out of hand and Jaebum didn’t know what to do and was about to have another existential crisis right now.

Jackson left him to it and headed to the living room where Yugyeom and Bambam were playing overwatch using Jaebum’s hangover so he couldn’t yell at them, but before joining the maknaes Jackson popped into the kitchen for a second and mouthed “thanks” to Jinyoung, who just winked at him and said “anytime”.

 

***  
Jaebum wasn't a morning person.

It was a fact like the Earth was round, water was wet and Im Jaebum wasn't a morning person. So Jackson probably thought the Earth was flat because he was trying to wake Jaebum up at a very ungodly hour in the morning.

“Hyung, we’re gonna be late, wake up”, Jackson finally let go of his shoulders and Jaebum took his time to open his eyes.

Though he really wished he didn’t do this because he was met with the sight of Jackson’s ass peeking out of the dark blue boxers (which Jaebum faintly thought were his) and oh god Jackson had back dimples and that realization made Jaebum half hard in the morning. Jackson was looking at himself in the mirror choosing an outfit like the stylist noonas weren’t gonna change then in whatever was needed for a photoshoot. It started to become a habit of Jackson because almost every morning Jaebum would wake up to see him in some stages of undress like he was purposefully waiting for Jaebum to wake up to show he didn’t spend all this time in the gym for nothing.

And if Jaebum didn’t know better he would’ve thought Jackson was teasing him with all that being shirtless and almost naked stuff. Was it true or not Jaebum was having a really hard time literally and not literally and he wasn’t sure for how long he would be able to hold on.  
The fact that Jackson was talking in his sleep wasn’t adding to Jaebum’s patience because sometimes he was hearing some weird conversations, which were funny from time to time, but last night Jackson was making sounds which were close to moans or it was Jaebum’s wishful thinking. Anyway, he could barely stand this and was about to snap.

***  
That evening they had some free time and Jackson told everyone he’s gonna be picked up by Namjoon and they’re gonna be going out somewhere but like bros and everyone else was banned from join them no matter what Namjoon says, because he was waiting for a long time till his Rapmonster-hyung was finally free and willing to meet him.

Jinyoung acted hurt but Jaebum knew he wasn’t because of the way they exchanged glances with Mark. They were making him wanna puke and he still didn’t tell them off about that night they fucked so everyone (he and Jackson mostly) heard.

Jaebum had their room all to himself but when he’d jerked off for two times already and watched a movie and worked a little he got bored and decided to have a nap. That’s when he realized he couldn’t sleep and his thoughts kept going back to Jackson and what was Wang doing right now with Namjoon. Where did they go? What were they talking about? Was Jackson laughing at the jokes Namjoon made? How many inches was the distance between them? What if Jackson’s hand was on Namjoon’s shoulders and he was resting his head on his shoulder while laughing at something Namjoon said?  
Jaebum thought he was slowly losing his mind, but the voice in his head, which suspiciously resembled Jinyoung’s, told him he was just jealous. That realization didn’t really make anything easier and Jaebum thought about getting wasted again. He groaned desperately into the pillow.

Jackson texted him around 1 am something like “gonna be home in 20”, because Jaebum asked to keep him updated, and the leader sprinted out of his bed stumbling over his own feet and searching for something to wear. He did fall asleep for an hour eventually, but it felt like five minutes and didn’t really helped.

So here Jaebum was standing outside of their dorm waiting for Jackson. He really didn’t have to but he wanted to make sure Jackson was safe and sleeping with him in the room they shared. Jackson had him wrapped around his finger and he didn’t even try, and Jaebum fell for him fast and hard.

Jaebum shivered. He only put a jacket on his sleeping clothes, he was still a little sleepy and the night was cold. A car stopped right in front of him and Jackson got out of it making his way to where Jaebum was waiting.

“Hyung why are you here?” Jackson asked him, “I would’ve been okay, it’s just a five seconds run from the car”

Jackson looked deeply and genuinely surprised and it pinched Jaebum to the heart. Wang didn’t even expect anything like that from him. Even such a small gesture which showed he cared. He knew it was his fault, he kept pushing Jackson away all the time and was constantly giving him a cold shoulder so there really was no wonder in such a reaction. Still Jaebum hated himself so much for being an ass.

“Wanted to make sure you wouldn’t get lost on the way home”, he recreated Jackson’s line from the talk they had long ago.

Wang chuckled. They were standing close, barely inches away, staring at each other like in some cheesy romcom. Jaebum felt his heart throbbing against his ribcage about to break through it and fall on the ground right to Jackson’s feet. Jackson was looking him in the eyes and he was close enough so that Jaebum could count his eyelashes and see all the imperfections he didn’t have.

The eyeliner on Jackson’s eyelids was a little smudged but he still looked breathtaking and he was looking at Jaebum like he always did, warmly and with a lot of affection. He probably had a drink or two and maybe it was the reason for that.

Jaebum really wanted to do something, but he didn’t know what exactly and the blood pulsing in his head was making it hard to think. His eyes were sliding across Jackson’s features as if he was trying to memorize every single detail of Wang’s face, like he’d never see him again and maybe his gaze lingered for a little too long on Jackson’s lips.

“Hyung, you’re shaking”, Jackson took Jaebum’s cold hand in his warm smaller one and rub it with his thumb, “we have to go in or you’ll catch a cold”

The moment was ruined and Jaebum reluctantly let Jackson pull him inside the building.

Later when Jaebum was lying in bed still a bit shivering, while Jackson went to the bathroom, he realized he wanted to kiss Jackson right there and then. He breathed out feeling utterly defeated. Well, maybe he IS screwed after all.

His thinking was interrupted by Jackson coming back and the sound of him closing the door. Jaebum sighed, hoping to fall asleep before Jackson so he wouldn’t have to hear to Wang talking in his sleep. What Jaebum didn’t expect was Jackson touching his hand again.

“Woah hyung, you’re still cold”

“I’m fine I...” before Jaebum could finish, Jackson lifted the blanket and slid under it making himself comfortable at Jaebum’s side.

“No more talking, you went out to meet me, so I’ll make sure you’re not freezing to death”, with that being said Jackson pulled Jaebum closer, while also intertwining their legs, “aish! your feet are colder than ice”

Jaebum was praying for Jackson not to hear how fast his heart was beating right now.

“Hey hyung”

Jaebum finally looked at Jackson.

“Thanks”, Wang smiled at him with only the corners of his mouth but Jaebum still could see the small wrinkles at the corners of the other’s eyes. His heart missed a beat, he wanted to say something in reply but he just didn’t know what and while he hesitated Jackson rested his head against Jaebum’s chest and closed his eyes, so Jaebum couldn’t glare at him. Not that Jaebum was able to give him even the smallest of his glares, because he was too caught up in keeping his breathing even.

That was too much. He did sleep with Jinyoung in one bed but it was long ago and he did sleep together with Youngjae but they were just friends and he never slept with Jackson. Technically they were friends too, but he already broke one of the rules and developed a crush on Jackson and it was making sleeping with him unbearable.

Yet Jackson was like radiating warmth and coziness and his arm was resting pleasantly heavy on Jaebum’s waist. It was already around two am, Jackson’s chest was rising and falling slowly, the sound of his even breathing was like a lullaby and JB’s eyes slowly slid shut and he fell asleep.

 

***  
Jinyoung was throwing Jaebum glances from the other side of the table, which JB did his best to ignore and just stared into his plate focusing on eating. Still he had to admit he hadn’t slept as good as last night for some time.

Jackson was sitting by his side eating a little sloppy as usual. Jaebum really got so used to hearing Jackson’s loud chewing while eating he thought he wouldn’t be able to ever live without it. Jackson had some weird eating habits like picking tomatoes out of dishes or leaving the tastiest things for the last, but what really made Jaebum cringe every time was Jackson put cereal before adding milk which Jaebum knew was wrong because it killed half of the crust.  
Also Jaebum learned that Jackson couldn’t stand black coffee and needed milk and two spoons of sugar to tolerate it and generally he preferred tea, especially that stinking herbal one they had. He really remembered probably too much of unnecessary details but he couldn’t help it, because they were all about Jackson and tend to imprint into his memory.

Jackson gave him a small smile when their eyes met and then left with Yugbam. Jaebum felt the flush on his cheeks.

“Wow can’t believe you invented being whipped”, Jinyoung said when they were left alone.

Jaebum was washing dishes because it was his turn and Jinyoung stayed probably to just tease the leader, because he saw him and Jackson sleeping together when he came to wake them up.

“Shut up!” Jaebum hated the tips of his ears still being red from Jackson’s soft smile.

"Listen, I didn't share my pining on Mark with you, but you're totally welcomed to share your drooling over Jackson with me", Jinyoung told him and patted his shoulder before leaving as well.

Jaebum hid his face in hands. At this point he was close to being so desperate to ask for Jinyoung’s advice or at least try to get some sympathy.

 

  
He decided to first talk to Youngjae, because he wasn’t accusing him of anything when he was doing nothing but breathing and because he liked Youngjae. Turned out it was a bad idea because Youngjae was really far from crushes and relationships, so he just told Jaebum to talk to his that-one-person and the rest of the time they just talked about something else and played with Youngjae’s dog. So the talk was no use because he surely wasn’t going to say anything.

He probably needed Jinyoung’s advice but he didn’t really want it.

 

***  
Jaebum came back to their room after showering to find Jackson already asleep, the boy was so tired this past week so he just passed out immediately when his head touched the pillow. Jaebum closed the door and climbed into his bed trying to make as little sounds as possible not to wake Jackson up.

All was going fine, he fell asleep quickly but he woke up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and when he came back and tried to fall asleep again he heard Jackson moaning. At first Jaebum thought Jackson woke up but no, he was still asleep, eyes shut, but he was breathing heavily his chest falling up and down rapidly. Jaebum didn’t know what to do, should he wake him up, was it a nightmare or not? Maybe he’s going to stop soon?  
Then he heard a really long moan and it definitely wasn’t a nightmare.

_Shit._

What was he supposed to do now? Jackson was seeing a wet dream and judging from his moans it was a really good one. He probably should wake him up but he wanted to listen. The thought that Jackson might be getting hard right now made Jaebum hard a lot faster than he was ready to admit. He knew he was being creepy but he couldn’t help it. Jackson let out a breathy moan again and before Jaebum could stop himself he was reaching down his own underwear and holding back a shaky breath. If someone told him a month ago he would be jerking himself off with his roommate sleeping two meters away he would’ve slap them in the face without hesitation. But there he was biting his lower lip and stroking himself while listening to Jackson’s uneven breathing.

He wondered what was Jackson seeing in his dream. What if he was dreaming about him? Jaebum didn’t really believed it but the vision was tempting enough and he thought about how Jackson would look under him all flushed, sweaty and needy wordlessly begging to fuck him. Or Jackson straddling his hips taking full control while pining Jaebum’s hands to the mattress.  
Jaebum was close and then he heard Jackson breathing out barely audible “harder” and letting out a whine and this pushed JB over the edge. He came into his hand using all the little control left not to make any sounds. His forehead was sweaty and blood was pulsing so loud in his head he could barely hear his thoughts.  
He couldn’t believe that. He did think about Jackson while doing it before but only while Jackson wasn’t there and now he was, sleeping on the other bed and seeing a wet dream. Jaebum couldn’t even think about an excuse that would make it look better. He was no longer in charge of himself and his actions when it came to Jackson. And now he was feeling guilty but still so good.

Oh he was so screwed.

 

***  
The next morning, he woke up earlier than Jackson and quickly ran to the shower to wash away the shame of the last night. He didn’t know how to face Jackson, he felt a lot guiltier now because there wasn’t any post-orgasm state to soothe the feeling. Jaebum shook his head to stop himself from thinking about how Jackson sounded last night. He did have a kink on Jackson’s voice. He loved the deep low voice Jackson had when he rapped (that’s why he sometimes was spending more time arranging Jackson’s parts than others) and his higher but pleasant voice when he was talking loudly and laughing, oh he loved Jackson’s laugh, it’s impossible not to join him in laughing. The special place in Jaebum’s heart was for the rare moments when Jackson was singing. This made him weak in knees and caused goosebumps running down his spine. Still he was quite used to these and hearing Jackson moaning and whining was something new and private. He felt guilty but he really wanted to hear it again. Once you do you can’t stop and you want more.

Jaebum rested his head against the cold surface of bathroom mirror in defeat. He was desperate.

 

***  
Jaebum returned to the living room to find Jackson sitting on the couch fully absorbed with whatever dumb tv-show he was watching. Jaebum was absent for maybe ten minutes and Jackson took his spot and what’s more changed the channel.

In any other time Jaebum wouldn’t really mind he didn’t really want to watch that movie and he fancied a nap a lot more right now, so he would’ve just gone to his room to sleep. But not now.

“Give me the remote control back”, this really sounded really close to an order.

“Hyung, please I wanted to watch this”, Jackson whined not even looking away from the screen.

“I was there before you so I’m the one watching give it back”

“You weren’t even watching you were somewhere and the movie ended already anyway”, Jackson’s reasons were pretty valid but Jaebum didn’t care.

“So what? I’m here now and I don’t want to watch your show, give me the remote”, Jaebum tried to snatch it from Wang but Jackson stretched his hand away from leader’s reach.

Jaebum really didn’t want to watch anything and he didn’t need the remote and he didn’t mind that tv-show but he was angry and not in the mood and wanted to fight. Which he did, and he and Jackson started wrestling on the couch trying to win the remote. Jackson really wanted to watch that show and Jaebum was stubborn and angry at Jackson but more at himself and it was too late to back off now. They wrestled for some time until Jaebum finally pinned Jackson down, practically lying on him, and caught Jackson’s wrists. He expected Jackson to try to push him off, but the boy just let JB hold him like that and was watching him. They were both breathing fast, hair messy and clothes wrinkled.

The air felt heavy and seemed to get more and more electrified with every breath Jaebum took.

The leader didn’t know what made him lean down further, was it the gravity because they were already close, their chests basically touching, or was it the fact that Jackson was still doing nothing to free himself and didn’t look away for a second staring directly into Jaebum’s eyes looking all handsome and inviting, which made Jaebum’s knees weak.

The next thing he knew, Jaebum leaned in and pressed his lips against Jackson’s. Jackson’s eyes widened in surprise as Jaebum awkwardly tried to kiss him. JB didn’t know what he expected, he probably wasn’t really thinking about anything, too busy drowning in Jackson’s eyes, and after a moment he panicked not getting a response, but before he could move away, Jackson kissed him back. The kiss was awkward and wet with Jackson sucking softly at JB’s tongue, urging the leader to move closer, which Jaebum did, abandoning Jackson’s wrists in favor of cupping his cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

He felt Jackson’s hands fisting into his t-shirt and moaned into the kiss at the friction of hips brushing against his when they heard something hitting the floor with a loud thud. Jaebum jumped away so quick he almost fell off the couch trying to subtly wipe his lips and adjust his clothes seeing with the corner of his eye Jackson doing almost the same. The source of the noise was Mark accidentally dropping the torcher. He probably tried to pass by unnoticed but failed miserably and Jaebum painfully realized that there was nothing they could do to hide what they’d been doing. Hard to hide the fact he was kissing Jackson when he was caught midway. He must be so red right now, his whole face was burning. Mark cleared his throat and averted his glance.

“I... ugh... I was just going to my room, didn’t mean to interrupt” with this he slowly made his way to the door and JB used it to run away to the bathroom like a coward.

 

***  
“You’re staring”, Jinyoung blurted out and Jaebum felt his eyes on the back of his head.

JB didn’t see his friend approaching because he was too busy making a hole with his eyes in a staff member Jackson and BamBam were joking with.

“You’re jealous, that’s nothing new, but now you’re avoiding even looking him in the eyes. You must’ve done something”, Jinyoung continued with an even tone like he was talking about weather.

“Don’t pretend Mark didn’t tell you”, Jaebum sighed annoyed.

“He didn’t. What the fuck did you do?”, Jinyoung raised his voice and Jaebum realized he probably got Mark into trouble. He wasn’t sure if he was glad because Mark interrupted them or he should thank Mark for not letting him do anything he’d regret.

“Well, the fact you are not all over each other yet, means you didn’t confess but the way you blush all the way down to your neck and look all guilty and avoid looking at Jackson... oh god you kissed him!” Jinyoung put his hand on his mouth and stared at Jaebum wide eyed.

Sometimes Jinyoung’s abilities to see through him gave Jaebum chills but mostly it just annoyed him.

“Shut up!” Jaebum hissed looking around to check no one’s eavesdropping, “yes, I did, but it was an accident and Mark interrupted us”

“HE DID WHAT?!” Jinyoung whispered angrily, “I can’t believe it! And let me guess you ran away like a coward you are”

“I’m not a coward!” Jaebum denied but he knew too well Jinyoung was right, “it was a mistake, we were fighting and I did it in the heat of the moment”

“You’re an idiot, confess to him already”, Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“No! I can’t”

“Oh I’m so done with that. You know what? Do whatever you want, I don’t care and contact me when you finally have the balls to do the right thing and I need to arrange your wedding”, with that he patted Jaebum’s shoulder and probably headed to find poor Mark who not only missed him with tea but also interrupted the said tea.

 

***  
The next two days the whole group was busy and Jaebum was already sleeping when Jackson came back, so they didn’t really have any alone time to talk about what happened.

Jaebum was anxious because they haven’t talked about that night and he’s already started to think about the worst possible outcomes and he wanted to pretend it didn’t happen. Well, he could really brush it off like it was nothing, they both caught up in the heat of the moment, for real they were two horny boys with raging hormones, who just happened to be in the wrong time in the wrong place. Jackson didn’t need to know about Jaebum’s feelings. They still can ignore it and go on like nothing happened. It’s easy and safe.

Jaebum was changing into his sleeping clothes (he stopped sleeping naked when he started sharing room with Jackson), thinking about how to start the talk, and he didn’t even hear the door opening and closing. And when he took off the shirt to put on another one he almost jumped from surprise when felt a warm body pressed against his back and two muscular hands hugging him from behind. He choked on air when Jackson pressed a small kiss on his bare shoulder.

“W-what are you doing?” was the only thing he could force out of himself. This was not getting caught in the moment and it can’t be called an accident to easily brush it off and forget. His last chance just hit the floor.

Jackson didn’t answer and loosened his grip and Jaebum used it to turn around which he immediately realized was a mistake because Jackson was looking at him with that one look that made him weak in knees and the images of two days ago flashed in front of his eyes. Jaebum was about to whine pathetically, he had no self-control when it came to Jackson, who was so close and whose hands were still on Jaebum’s waist and he was looking him in the eyes patiently waiting, and all Jaebum could think about now was how he wanted to kiss Wang again.

Jaebum dropped his gaze to Jackson’s lips and subconsciously licked his own and when he looked at Jackson again he saw him smiling softly.

“I wanted to return the favor”, Jackson whispered and stood on tiptoes to reach Jaebum’s lips.

That kiss was different from their first, it was still a little awkward, but now Jackson was kissing him slow and tender, like he didn’t want to scare him away. He took Jaebum’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled lightly urging him to open his mouth and deepen the kiss. Jaebum willingly obeyed, sighing approvingly when Jackson sucked at his tongue. JB finally remembered he had two hands and used them to pull Jackson’s shirt up. Wang pulled back for a moment just enough to free his head from the shirt and resumed kissing Jaebum senseless and enjoying the feeling of the warm skin against his own. The leader pulled away for a moment hearing the protesting sound from Jackson.

“Let me look at you”, he whispered softly, his glance slowly sliding from Jackson’s face all the way down to his abs and the band of the grey sweatpants.

Jaebum sometimes worried about Jackson dieting so strictly and him almost living in the gym, and the least he could do is appreciate the results of that everyday hard work. He wanted to kiss every inch of Jackson’s body while telling him how beautiful and perfect he is and how he loves every part of him. He caught Jackson grinning.

“It feels even better than it looks”, he told JB, who rolled his eyes at this dumb flirting.

He didn’t need to be told twice though and he leaned in to kiss the trail from Jackson’s neck to his chest while his other hand slid down stroking Wang’s abs, but stopped at the waistband of his sweatpants, when Jackson instinctively moved forward, brushing their hips against each other. This sent electric waves through Jaebum’s whole body.

He wanted more here and now and was now thinking if they could be quiet enough not to wake everyone up. Knowing Jackson, he could be very vocal, even now he let out a breathy moan when Jaebum’s fingers just slightly brushed over his nipple. Well, Mark and Jinyoung didn’t really care about them a week ago and when would he ever get another chance? Jackson would probably lose interest after he gets what he wants and they would go on like usual. He probably was just looking for a way to release the sexual frustration and he wasn’t allowed to date, so Jaebum was a good option. With that decided Jaebum pushed Jackson on the bed and hovered over him.

“Try to be quiet”, Jaebum whispered into his ear while pulling down Jackson’s sweatpants. He left a wet kiss on Jackson’s hipbone and another one near the belly button which earned another breathy moan.

Jaebum was thankful Jackson finally had a clean pair of underwear, that gave him time to brace himself before he sees Jackson completely naked and there’s no going back. Wang wiggled under him impatiently and Jaebum finally got rid of the boxers and wrapped his hand around Jackson’s half hard cock, making the other boy’s hips jerk up. He should’ve probably just quickly jerk Wang off and be done with it but if it was his only chance and he wanted to make it last for a little longer.

“Can I blow you?” his own voice sounded distant and strange, much lower than usual and in any other situation he would be already burning with shame, but now wasn’t the time.

Jackson responded with a groan and a jerking nod. Jaebum was satisfied enough with that and moved down. He kissed the tip of Jackson’s cock and in one single motion sucked in as much as he could, smirking at the surprised gasp above him. He was probably enjoying a little more than he should the low pants Jackson was making, when he started to move his head up and down in a steady rhythm.

He pulled back from time to time to have few seconds of rest, while teasing only the tip with his tongue, but that was making Jackson crazy. Jaebum sucked him in again, helping himself with the hand where his mouth couldn’t reach.

“You’re so good... ah fuck”, Jackson muffled a moan with his hand, when Jaebum hollowed his cheeks and sucked in particularly hard which made Jackson arch his back.

Jaebum liked how he could make Jackson a panting mess and how his voice was breaking while telling Jaebum how good he was to him. JB’s face heat up at the praise every time and he wanted to hear Jackson moaning without holding back.

“Hyung... hyung, please, ah”, Jackson was close and Jaebum started to move his head a little faster. He dug his fingers into Jackson’s hips to hold him in place, Jackson subconsciously spread his legs wider and Jaebum stroked his thigh gently with one hand. He saw these gorgeous thighs wrapped around his waist in one of his wet dreams and the thought made Jaebum moan around Jackson’s length.

Jackson came suddenly, Jaebum wasn’t given the proper warning but he swallowed wincing at the taste and wiped away the rest from his lips.

“Sorry”, the corners of Jackson’s mouth twitched upwards forming an awkward half-smile but Jaebum just shrugged. He probably was too forgiving when it came to Wang.

Jackson was lying under him sweaty and his lean body relaxed with satisfaction and Jaebum’s gaze lingered on his red lips which he'd been obviously biting not to cry out loud. Jackson reached for Jaebum’s pants, but the leader pushed his hand away.

“It’s fine, don’t”, he told him, which made Jackson pout but still obey.

Wang put on his underwear and pulled Jaebum to his side. JB was too tired to object and just collapsed on the bed, letting Jackson hug him from the back. Jackson was making him hard only by just looking at him but he was also magically putting him to sleep. Jaebum was past his arousal but his chest was heavy with the affection he didn’t release and probably would never do. Jackson was breathing peacefully into his neck and Jaebum ached wishing Jackson might feel something for him.

 

***  
The morning greeted Jaebum with the realization that he slept for only four hours and with a wave of panic and existential crisis. He untangled himself from Jackson’s limbs and left him to sleep peacefully for a little more and ran to the bathroom. He screwed up really bad this time. How could he let this happen? Jaebum was about to have a mental breakdown. He couldn’t keep it in his pants, no, rather he couldn’t keep himself away from Jackson’s pants and now he messed everything up. He had feelings for Jackson and Wang most likely didn’t feel the same for him, so he shouldn’t’ve given up to his desires. Jackson would leave him and he would have no right to blame him because he owed him nothing.

He came out of bathroom feeling empty and not knowing what to do. He almost missed the boys’ greetings when he entered the kitchen.

“Hyung, I made you coffee”, Jackson put the mug into Jaebum’s hands and the leader murmured a “thanks”, but Jackson seemed quite pleased with that. Jaebum made a small sip and he had to admit that for someone who didn’t drink coffee Jackson was good at brewing it.

The breakfast passed relatively fine and as usual. Mark was sleepy and Jinyoung had to sometimes push him to the shoulder so he resumed eating. Yugbam were energetic as always, showing each other playfully and stealing each other’s food, Youngjae was daydreaming and sometimes exchanging words with Jackson who was mostly scrolling something on his phone. Jaebum was silent and was only looking into his plate. He lifted his eyes only once to meet Jinyoung’s worried glance, but quickly turned away.

When everyone finished eating and left to get ready before their van arrives and Jaebum finished his coffee and wanted to leave too, he felt Jackson’s hand on his shoulder and a small kiss on his lips.

“While we’re alone”, Wang smiled softly, “Mark did tease me about that one”, with that he winked playfully at Jaebum and left.

 

***  
Jaebum thought that after he “offered Jackson a helping hand”, this whole thing would be over but no way. Jackson was all over him even more. Well, Jackson did that before but now it was different. Jackson started to do things while no one was looking at them. He was subtle and was doing things which were on another level and with a different subtext. Like he put his hand in the back pocket of Jaebum’s jeans, or he gently intervened their fingers while they were in the van (yes, he was the one sitting next to Jaebum as always) and left small kisses anywhere he could reach while hugging Jaebum. JB felt his heart skipping a bit each time. It wasn’t the worst though. Jackson made them dinner. Jaebum was watching tv and Jackson appeared from the kitchen and handed him a plate of something that smelled really good. Jackson sat near him and didn’t even asked about changing the channel, even though Jaebum was watching a quite boring movie, which Jackson would’ve never picked himself. Still he sat quietly and ate. And Jaebum had to admit the food was good.

Jaebum hated this. Jackson being all nice, while the only explanation of his behavior was that he wanted something and that something was sex with Jaebum. He knew it was his fault, he didn’t tell Jackson “no” when he could and now he was suffering. Jackson even cuddled him while they were on the couch watching tv.

Jaebum was barely holding on. He knew Jackson wanted to fuck him one more time. And probably some more times after that. It was most likely all he wanted, Jackson didn’t tell Jaebum he had feeling for him. Well, that one time that started it all doesn't count, because it wasn't it, Jaebum just wished it was. Jackson did admire him for whatever reason Jaebum still couldn't figure out, but that wasn’t really close to what Jaebum was feeling towards Jackson. So the chance that Wang could return Jaebum’s feelings was relatively low, he most likely just wanted to be friends with benefits. He liked Jaebum as a hyung and he liked his body, they were roommates and it was convinient to sleep together occasionally. Simple as that.

Jackson was a flirt with every single one of them. He kissed Mark on a dare, he did make BamBam kiss him on the cheek just two days ago, he was clingy with all of them and with lots of people outside their group, but Jaebum seemed to be the only one who couldn’t resist Jackson’s charms.

He needed to talk to Jackson and to end the mess he had made as soon as possible before it’s too late if it’s not already. His stupid heartbreak over nothing was the last thing the group needed.

 

***  
It’s been three or five days since he had time alone with Jackson, because they were too busy with their schedule. Jaebum was standing in the middle of the room, changing into clean clothes after the shower when Jackson walked in and eyed him meaningfully.

“What do you want, Jackson-ah?” Jaebum asked the other while putting on his belt.

“The others are going out”, Jackson just said.

“Yes, so are we”, he told Wang and headed out, leaving Jackson in their room.

 

  
Jaebum was mostly having great time. They went out to eat and had a couple of drinks and the atmosphere was relaxed and fun as always, but Jackson was sitting near him and his hand was often rested on Jaebum’s knee or thigh which made it hard to relax completely, though the alcohol was doing its job quite good. No one seemed to notice anything, but one minute Jackson’s telling a funny joke for BamBam and the other he’s leaning against Jaebum’s shoulder murmuring something inaudible.

“We should probably head home, Jackson seems to be drunk”, Mark said.

“Yeah, it’s best we go now”, Youngjae agreed.

“No-no, I’ll take care of him, you can stay here”, Jaebum told them. He was a little tired himself and he wanted the others to have a good evening. He could take care of Jackson himself.

“You sure?” Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum managed to look collected and told everyone it was fine, and made his way out, holding Jackson by the waist. The car dropped them off at their dorm, Jaebum successfully got in and upstairs and was walking Jackson to their room to drop him on the bed. Wang on the other hand seemed to have other plans and when Jaebum closed the door behind them, he suddenly pushed JB against the door and kissed him. Jaebum was surprised but he wasn’t that drunk and he tried to free himself, before he gave in to Jackson again and made another mistake.

“Jackson-ah, you need to sleep, you’re drunk”, he tried to explain.

“I’m not drunk. I just acted like it so you’d take me home and we’d be alone”, Jackson told him.

Wow. Now that was some great acting, Jaebum really though Jackson was about to lose consciousness. He cursed himself for being such a fool.

“I tried to ask you not to go, so we could be alone, but you didn't let me finish and left, so I had to pretend”, Jackson told him, looking mostly sane, except probably a glass of vine Jaebum saw he had some minutes before they left. He left a small kiss on Jaebum’s jawline and was coming for his neck now, “I’m sober and fully functioning if it’s what worrying you”

It wasn’t the thing worrying Jaebum.

“Jackson, listen...”

Jackson did close his mouth and looked and Jaebum curiously which made the leader feel uncomfortable, he wasn’t ready for Jackson to obey so easy. And the kisses Wang left on his neck were also very distracting, every patch of skin Jackson’s lips touched seemed to be burning.

“What is it?”, Jackson was still close, his breath teasing Jaebum’s neck. How was he supposed to concentrate like that?

“Jackson, please, stop, I can’t do it”, he mumbled fast, squeezing his eyes. He felt Jackson tense and immediately lean away.

“Hyung, I’m sorry”, Jackson told him suddenly, “I must’ve been too straightforward and pushy with that and didn’t think you wasn’t ready yet”

Jaebum blinked taken aback. What’s happening?

“Sorry, I must’ve pushed everything too fast, I didn’t mean to scare you away”, Jackson continued mumbling while rubbing his nape awkwardly. Jaebum’s not completely sober mind couldn’t process why Jackson was like that, “You’re right, we should probably try to take things slow”

Jaebum finally gained control over his own tongue.

“What?” he mastered out of himself.

“I mean, we should maybe go on a date first and then another one and maybe then if you’re comfortable enough we could make out a little before...”

“Jackson, what are you...”

“I don’t want to push you into doing anything you don’t want to”, Jackson told him.

Now that was something interesting. Though Jaebum still couldn’t complete the whole picture and he still had a not really pleasant statement to make.

“Jackson, listen, I can’t sleep with you”, there he said it.

Jackson blinked a few times.

“Yeah, I understand, sorry”, Jackson nodded not looking at Jaebum.

“No, I’m sorry. I made you believe it’s fine but it’s not, I actually want something I can’t have. That’s fine, you don’t have to...”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

That was the question Jaebum wanted to avoid but, well, you can’t always have what you want. And the alcohol in his bloodstream was making it easier to say so it’s probably for the best to finally tell Jackson the truth. The problems it could cause are the problems of the tomorrow’s Jaebum.

“Jackson, I like you. A lot. Like really-really like you. And I want something more that casual fucking from time to time, so I can’t do this”

There was silence. But not an awkward one when you realize you said something stupid, but the one when something absurd was happening.

“So you’re saying you like me but you can’t have sex with me now? Well, I understand and I told you I can wait...”

_Oh my god is he kidding me right now?_

“No, you don’t understand I have feelings for you and I can’t be your fuck buddy!” Jaebum yelled face red and his whole body shaking. He shouldn’t’ve said anything in the first place and he regretted all the life choices he’d made and being born was one of them, even though it wasn’t completely his choice.

Jackson was silent for a moment. Well, maybe a little longer than a moment and Jaebum already had one or two mental breakdowns and the anxiety level was reaching critical.

“But I don’t want you to be my fuck buddy, I thought you could be my boyfriend and that you’re just not ready to have sex with me yet but now I’m not so sure...” he stared at Jaebum hoping to get some clarification.

What was even happening? Jaebum felt really stupid right now opening and closing his mouth trying to force anything out of himself.

“I thought you only wanted an easy fuck nothing more”, he murmured suddenly ashamed that he thought about Jackson that way.

“I’ve had a fat-ass crush on you for years, how could you even think that?” Jackson raised his eyebrows and stared at him in disbelief.

Jaebum hid his face in hands in embarrassment and was thinking about running away, probably to the South Pole and never come back.

“I’m sorry”

“Please, stop apologizing. Can I kiss you now?” Jackson asked.

Jaebum nodded quickly, his eyes tightly shut. Jackson cupped JB’s cheek and pressed their lips together.

Jaebum’s brain was melting like an ice cream left on the sun. Jackson briefly smiled into the kiss and Jaebum wanted to pinch himself to be sure it was real. The recent weeks were an emotional rollercoaster of pining, gay panicking, existential crisis, him realizing he was actually in love with Jackson, but all that seemed so small and distant comparing with having Jackson in his arms right now and realizing he was loved and wanted. This felt warm and heavy in his chest and Jaebum liked that feeling.

Meanwhile Jackson’s lips were on JB’s jaw slowly moving lower to his neck, leaving biting kisses, enough to make Jaebum’s breathing uneven but not enough to actually leave any marks.

“Just to clarify and be sure, you want to sleep with me, right?”

“Oh god yes!” Jaebum blurted out immediately, feeling his face heat up from Jackson’s happy grin.

“Let’s not waste time then”, Jackson moved to unbutton JB’s shirt.

***  
“You should’ve heard yourself!”, Jaebum would give a lot to wipe this shit-eating grin from Jinyoung’s face.

“Yeah, I wish I could unhear this”, Mark mumbled grumpily, not sharing his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

“Jackson’s even louder during sex, though he’s generally loud too, but you were a surprise, who would guess you’re that vocal while getting your dick su...”

“Oh you’re all woke already”, Jaebum turned around and looked at Jackson with so much love and gratitude for saving him from this conversation.

“Morning”, Mark nodded from behind his mug.

“Good morning, Jackson, we were just talking about you”, Jinyoung wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully at Jaebum.

“I hope only about my good sides”, Jackson smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek, “Morning, babe”

Jaebum’s face was burning red, Jinyoung pressed his hand to mouth, looking amused as never before.

“M-morning”, Jaebum murmured.

Jackson smiled at him happily and turned around to brew himself tea.

“I’m so glad you’d finally sorted this out, one more week of Jackson complaints that you don’t love him and I’d have lost it”, Mark told him.

Jaebum’s eyes widened and now was his turn to watch Jackson’s red neck.

“Yah! This was supposed to be a secret!” he pointed his index finger at Mark accusingly.

Jaebum hugged his flushed boyfriend and gave him a small kiss. Jackson beamed and hugged him back.

“This was absolutely disgusting”, Jinyoung said watching them with amusement, “So when’s the wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme know what your think 🤔


End file.
